Wraiths
by Kulu Calyopi
Summary: Wrote this several years ago. Takes place between Wild Force and Ninja Storm. Jason and his protege must assemble a new team of Rangers, gathering the power needed from old Rangers as they go. Contains coarse language.


Wraiths

"Somethin' wrong, Creed?" the well-built guy on the black bike next to mine asked as he pulled his helmet free of his short-cropped hair. He reached down and killed the headlights.

The night was cold and biting, frost forming on my nose as all moisture became crystal, and a cloud of smoke expelling from my nostrils even though I wasn't breathing heavily. The street was wet from today's rain--it had just gotten warm enough to avoid snow. Not that it was a good thing; I'd have welcomed the change from the dead grass and mud with frozen tiretracks etched like concrete within to the white blanket hiding all of the repulsiveness. I'd still know the truth lied beneath it, but sometimes, just hiding the truth would do.

An old streetlight flickered on and off above our heads, plunging from light to shadow, light to shadow. The lamp had been acting like that for over six months. I just waited for the night it would die. Everything died, eventually.

"I dunno, Scott. The nights just all seem to blend together, anymore. It's like, there's no peace for us. I don't remember the last time I got more than three hours sleep." I ran my left hand through oily black hair that ran down to almost my shoulders. It looked like it was time for another haircut. I switched off my bike's headlamp as well, leaning my weight on my elbows on the handlebars as I did so and remaining there. It was too cold to justify sitting up again.

"I never forced you to join this gig, Gawain--if you wanna go home, just speak up." He slid his shades over his dark eyes and began scanning the perimeter.

"Didn't say that, bro. You know I live for this stuff." I already had my sunglasses on, and I slowly began adjusting the small knob on the left earpiece with a gloved hand. "Just makin' conversation."

"Creed, you never 'just make conversation.' Seriously, bro, what's bothering you?"

I groaned as the bulb above us finally flashed out, filling the air with a slight stench of smoke. I reset the knob and glanced back at the older man, the guy who practically raised me since I was twelve, befriended me despite my tendency to stab my friends in the back, trusted the kid who couldn't be trusted. Yep, I had to give in. "Is it just me, Jace, or are they getting tougher?"

His eyes never waivered from his scanning. "Out with it at last. And you're right, Creed. They're stronger than the last ones. Their strength increases almost as rapidly as the numbers. If the others were still around, we'd find the source and wipe 'em out before they caused to much trouble."

"The others ARE still around. They're all reachable, Scott, and you know they'd come if you asked. You MEANT if you still had you powers."

"Don't fill in my words for me, Creed."

"Give it up, Jace. You've been like this ever since Oliver called you all in to help him take out the remnants of the Machine Empire. You used the last bit of your powers then, the last your coin had to offer. It'd be suicide to try to squeeze more out of it."

"I don't need a lecture, kid, and definitely not from you. Now, focus on your scanning."

I turned my head back to the empty street and began fiddling with the knob again. The lack of powers was a touchy subject for Jason. He felt so helpless without them. That's why he felt it necessary to handle this situation on his own--to prove he wasn't powerless. He didn't want to bother the old crew, who had all moved on with their lives, and he CERTAINLY didn't want to call on the help of the rookies. He'd been overly sensitive to everything that happened ever since Trini died.

I now am certain that he loved the girl, and was always either too damned proud or too damned scared to admit it. Whatever it was, he'd lost his opportunity when the car crash took the great young woman from us all. I never really knew Trini, but she did come to the orphanage with Jace once to visit me. She had a kind heart and an honorable spirit. I could see why he cared for her so.

"Woah, Jace...we got movement. Four o'clock."

His head snapped around to that direction. "Confirm Shadows. Six of them. You take the three on the left and I'll take the three on the right."

"I prefer first come, first serve," I replied, gunning my bike to life and charging it in the direction of the Shadows.

"Creed, WAIT!" He roared his bike to life behind me.

The Shadows looked forward in horror as I charged at them. They were indescribable creatures, much like living shadows, almost two-dimensional in appearance until you got close enough to tangle with them. They could reconfigure their bodily structure in any way they chose, forming their hands into claws, knives, swords, or other weapons. They had no faces, but horrible yellow eyes that pierced into your own and could hypnotize even the purest heart into doing their will. The shades Jason and I wore prevented that from happening to us, however, specially designed weaponry made by a dear friend, used to hunt down and destroy these creatures of darkness.

I jerked my crimson cycle around and leapt from it as it began to tip over and started to slide, knocking two of them from their feet. My boots, which I lashed out when I went into the air, connected with the heads of two more. I rolled to my feet as I hit the ground and began fighting the other two. I was just starting to have fun when Jace got close enough that the Shadows were engulfed in his headlight. They shrieked and began to flee as the two pinned beneath my bike fried, burning to ashes and dust.

"Dammit, Scott, you're letting them get away!" As I turned back toward his parked bike, my eyes met with a fist slamming into my face.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he shouted, as I cupped my bleeding nose in my hands. "Didn't we JUST get done talking about how much stronger they were getting?" He threw his sunglasses from his face, his eyes as intense and stinging as his reprimand.

"I can handle 'em, man! You know I'm good for it!" I wiped the remainder of the blood away with my jacket sleeve.

"You're acting on impulse again, Gawain! I've tried to teach you again and again that this isn't a game, Creed! People get killed!"

"She didn't die fighting the Shadows, Jason!"

He pulled back his fist for a moment, as his face twisted with anger, but the anger quickly turned to pain as he spun away from me, lowered his fist, then quickly turned his palm to his forehead. "Is that what you think this is about? Man, I thought you knew me better than that, Creed." He turned back to face me again. "Gawain, I drug you into this mess--if something were to happen to you--"

"I went with you voluntarily. The final decision was mine. I know the risks, Jace. You've gotta stop blaming yourself for everything that happens. You're not a god, Scott. Don't act like it's all your fault."

"Creed--bro--"

"It's so touching, I almost hate to interrupt, but...I must." I turned to see a humanoid with blue skin and hair standing alongside the four regrouped shadows. The guy with them wore a long, black coat over a combination of red and black clothing. His hands ended in three claw-like fingers, and his eyes glowed yellow beneath dark black shades. When he smiled, two rows of white fangs glared back at us. He moved his right hand through the tendrils of hair on his head, finally grasping the hilt of the broadsword that was sheathed over his shoulder. He drew the weapon, which had a crystal blade that very much resembled a large icicle.

"Who the hell are you?" I spat out, quickly.

"Name's Spike. My friends here say you boys 'been picking on them. And I can't have that. The boss-lady wouldn't be none too happy with that. So now I have to kill you. Nothing personal, of course."

"Gawain, stand down. I'll handle this." Jason stepped forward, holding back his hand to stay me.

"I'm not gonna let you go up against that guy alone--especially not unarmed."

"Just stand back." He turned his attention to the new guy. "Leave the kid out of this. This is between you and me."

"I'm afraid that's incorrect, sir. This is between us all. Get them!" The Shadows rushed forward as Spike began his attack. Jason ran toward the newcomer and began fighting with him. He seemed to be holding his own well enough, so I focused on the Shadows. Unfortunately, this time they had caught me unprepared. I didn't have a single trick up my sleeve--which meant I had to fight the guys fair--and fair didn't really seem apparent in their vocabulary.

I ducked the axe swing of one of the creatures, allowing it to decapitate one of their own. "You know, considering that guy was so pissed at us for picking you boys apart, you're sure doing a pretty good job of it on your own." I rammed my elbow into one while kneeing another, sidestepping the attack of the third. Had to end this fast. Once they stopped making stupid mistakes, I was done for against these odds.

I grabbed the arms of the Shadow in front of me and ran up his torso, propelling myself upward and backward, at last releasing my grasp and flipping back onto Jason's bike. I strangled the throttle and roared the engine to life, using my foot to aid myself around, heading the opposite direction. The Shadows, thinking I was fleeing, followed quickly. I hefted Jace's helmet from its resting point on the tailpipe as I raced below the dead streetlamp. "God, I hope you're just playing opossum on me again..." I muttered, launching the helmet as high as I could. It connected with the bulb, which flared to life for an instant more before dying once and for all. Nevertheless, the flash was so sudden and so bright that the Shadows dissolved instantly beneath it.

I put down my heel, turning the bike to its side in time to see my accomplishment. "YEE-HA!" I shouted, pumping a fist in the air. Then I looked back to see how Jason was faring, and the smile on my face faded. Spike had just shoved his blade through Jace's shoulder, penetrating his jacket, flesh, and bone. Jason dropped to his knees, clutching his injured shoulder as it slid free from the blade. Spike brought the blade back once more, preparing for the final strike. But I couldn't let that happen. I gunned the bike and raced in the combatants' direction, screaming at the top of my lungs. As I had hoped, it distracted Spike, causing him to look up and away from Jason. Jace used the time to move away from his assailant.

I attempted the same move I had used on the two Shadows earlier, dropping the bike and leaping free. Unfortunately, Spike was smarter. And faster. His boot caught me in midair, launching me backward.

"CREED! FALL BACK!" Jason shouted, pulling himself to his feet.

"Not this time, bro," I said, snapping up from the pavement, "this one's for you!"

"Creed! He's too strong! We need to retreat!" But I didn't pay any attention, rushing at this new foe as he flashed a toothy grin.

I never even got in a punch. It all happened rather fast, but I'll see if I can remember. I threw a punch with my right fist. He grabbed it in his left hand and pulled, yanking me around and pinning my arm behind my back in some kind of hold. His left leg wrapped in front of my legs, making movement with them impossible as well. And I could feel the entire left side of my body going numb when I looked down to see his blade across my throat.

It would have all been over right then, had not an arrow taken the shades right off his face, hurling them to the pavement below. It was fired by an expert marksman, obvious because not one drop of blood spilled from his skin. We looked up to see a figure of a woman, standing atop a nearby building, silhouetted against the full moon. She was so covered in shadow that it was impossible to make any of her features out, other than a long, open cloak and a bow in her hand, another arrow at the ready.

"Leave him be, Spike. These humans are of little sport to us."

"You've gotta be kidding me. These two have been taking out our Shadows for months now! Surely we can't let them go!"

"Normally, I'd allow you your fun, but the mistress wishes to see us."

"Can't it wait ONE second?"

"You drop him, or I drop you. I promise you, you'll get your chance, another time."

"Fine." Spike released his hold, shoving me forward, toward the street. I felt an eruption of pain as he grabbed my hair, holding me at bay for a few moments, before bringing his blade down, and cutting off a good portion of my black, matted mess. I dropped to the asphalt, smashing down face-first, blood oozing from various scrapes. I could hear Spike's breathing as he leaned down over me while he was sheathing his blade. "Next time, kid, that'll be your head," he whispered, tossing my severed locks upon the back of my skull. He extended his hand, his sunglasses snapping into it, before teleporting away.

Jason crashed onto his injured shoulder inches in front of me and howled in pain. Apparently, he was attempting to charge Spike, and, when he teleported, the results went badly. Removing my shades, I wiped the blood away from my eyes and looked up at where the mysterious woman had stood. I noticed Jace do the same. We both met disappointment, for she was no longer there.

"Who were those guys, Scott?" I choked out, at last.

"I dunno, but I think it's time to call for help, Creed..." he replied. "This is going to require a professional touch."

--

"I can't believe you actually waited THIS long to contact me, Jace...I'll be glad to help you out. I'll do whatever I can on this end." The static interrupting the transmission on the viewscreen almost made the figure of the man before them impossible to see.

"Thanks, Billy," Jason responded. "I just felt kinda guilty asking you for help after all these years, you know...I mean, I fell outta touch, and now, I finally call you, just because I need you--"

"Think nothing of it, Jason. I know how difficult intergalactic communication can be. Besides, at least you finally called. It's great to hear from you again."

"You too. Do you think there's anything we can do in this situation, though?"

"Have you tried calling the most recent group of Rangers?"

"The Rookie and his team disbanded not too long ago, and I don't know how long it'll be before a new group arises. I don't have time to waste."

"I understand. Alpha and I will stay in touch. We might be able to devise something. Until then, I'd suggest calling in as much help as you can."

"Right. I'm going to try to contact Andros, and maybe the other Space Rangers."

"Bad idea. They're off in the Megaship Mach 2 on a mission now, it could take weeks to locate it."

"Damn. Merrick and Zen Aku would be another option, but they're cut off from most communication forms, too..."

"Perhaps the Rangers on Mirinoi?"

"I might try them. What about the Aquitians?"

"Too dangerous. After what the Orgs did to the planet, I don't want them to risk polluted water supplies. It could mean their deaths."

"Understood. So you won't even mention this to them?"

"We never had this conversation. Billy out."

"Later, bro." The two terminated the conversation. The whole time this had been going on, I had been sitting on a couple of empty crates, handing various tools to Alpha when he asked for them. I looked to Jason now, who had his arm in a sling.

"So, what now, Scott?"

"Now, Creed, we fire up the computers again."

"More intergalactic calling?" I hopped off the crates and rubbed my hands together.

"Not this time. We're going low-tech. The White Pages, to be exact."

"You're kidding me...right?"

"Not at all. We're going to have a Ranger reunion, kid, and you'll be right here in the thick of it."

I stepped forward and pushed Jason's hand away from the keyboard. "So, exactly what do you plan to do here? Call in all the old-timers and send them in to fight these guys? You want the same thing that happened to you to happen to them?"

"'Old-timers,' my ass. You didn't do so hot, either, or did you forget about your attempt to eat asphalt?" He grabbed my chin in his hand, putting pressure on a couple of the cuts. I backed away, muttering, "Ow, ow..."

"Seriously, Jace, I'm just saying, you can't send normal humans in to handle something like that."

"Some of them still have their powers."

"Dude, that doesn't even matter--Look, we upgrade Rangers for a reason. Why did the Turbo Rangers come to be when their Zeo crystals still worked perfectly fine? Because the Zeo Rangers didn't stand a damned bit of chance against Divatox and her minions, that's why! These new creatures are unlike anything we've seen before. Face it, Scott, we need new Rangers."

"It's not that easy, Creed. We can't just make Rangers anytime we want!"

"The Turbo Rangers did it."

"That was a special circumstance--due to the powers granted by the golden key!"

"So all we need is a power source?"

"No, we'd need the equipment--a command center--which we don't have."

"Actually, it is feasible." Alpha 5, the assistant to Zordon, rescued from the forces of evil shortly after the defeat of Dark Specter, spoke up then. "We have all the equipment right here in this outpost. We could do it."

"Even if that's so, Alpha, where would we find that kind of power?"

"There's several legendary sources, but I can't be certain if any would pan out."

"Besides, it could take weeks, even months, to locate them."

"But, wait a minute..." I spoke up again, an idea forming in my head. "What about the other Rangers? The ones who still have their powers?"

"Now you're falling back on my idea, kid. What would be the point of using old Ranger powers to make new ones? It'd be redundant."

"Not if we used more than one source on each new one!"

"What are you talking about, kid?"

"Yes, please do explain, Gawain."

"Ok, the Rangers of old ALONE wouldn't stand a chance against these new guys...but a FUSION of two Rangers' powers would make them FAR stronger than the original."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm saying we build new Power Coins. Let's say we've got one for the Red Ranger, you. Now, we take your old Power Coin, Tommy's Zeo Crystal, and maybe even that new kid's Growl Phone, and we infuse ALL those into the one coin. When you morph, you'd have power equal to all three of those Rangers combined. Power enough to stop Spike and his Shadows."

"You know what, kid, you may be on to something."

"Yes, I agree; Jason, Gawain's idea might actually work! The world is saved!...No, no, no, wait..."

"What is it, Alpha?"

"It's just--one person can't possess more than one Ranger power at any one time...it's like why Tommy had to pass his Turbo powers onto TJ before he could become the Red Zeo Ranger again. It's just the rules, else the Power Grid would be all in influx."

"That's not actually a problem, Alpha."

"I don't see what you're insinuating, Jason."

"We'll just have to recruit new Rangers." He smiled.

"Oh, no, not more TEENAGERS!! Circuit overload, circuit overload..." Jason laughed at Alpha's show, knowing it wasn't really a danger.

"Damn," I muttered. "Have we got OUR work cut out for us."

--

"First on our list is Angelo Diaz. He's a computer hacker that Billy's come in contact with over the internet. He thinks Diaz would be the perfect tech-support guy." Jason, who drove the black Firebird in which we rode, handed me the folder with a snapshot of a Hispanic kid with glasses and spiked black hair. The kid's bio was inside. I glanced through it as the Arizona deserts whizzed by our windows.

"Isn't that what Alpha's for?"

"There's only one of him. I'm certain the poor automaton's gonna need an extra set of hands, especially with Billy working with him off on Aquitar."

"Why doesn't Billy just come here? I mean, he's cured of the aging thing, right?"

"Theoretically, yes, though we've never tested it. Mainly, I want him staying put because it would alert the Aquitians, and I don't really want them getting involved."

"Right, right...ugh..."

"Something wrong?"

"Too many folders. First, we have our 13 possible candidates for Rangers, and THEN we have a list of various Rangers who we need to get power from. It's kinda annoying..."

"You don't say."

"At this rate, Spike'll destroy the world before we can even assemble a team."

"That so, huh? I don't think we're doing so badly. I'm chipping in my power coin, and Billy's already contacted Trey, who agreed to use some of the energy from his staff...plus, thanks to various former Rangers suggestions, we've already got four primary candidates for Rangers."

"Wait a sec...I only count three here--Angelo, Kaine Ngyen, and Linsey O'Riley."

"Wonder who the fourth Ranger could have suggested?" he said with a smile.

"You're gonna keep me in suspense, ain'tcha?"

"Yep--you'll find out in time." Jason returned his attention to the road and I turned mine to the folder.

"Says here this guy's only 17--what'll his parents think about us pulling him out of school early?"

"Actually, I've been working on that. In the back, you'll find brochures about a prestigious high school for gifted students in LA in a briefcase. We'll convince his parents that that's why we're there and recruit him to go to that school. I'm sure he'd be able to get in, no trouble, so he can go there while he's serving as a Ranger."

"Sweet."

"Um, yeah...there's only one small problem..."

"Which is?"

"You're going to have to try to act gifted..."

"Oh, shove it, jackass."

--

"So you're Angelo?" I asked, turning to see the young man lying across the backseat, clicking away at the keys on his laptop, which had a wireless modem. He wasn't much like your typical geek in appearance, other than the glasses. He had a slight build, much like my own, and I was told he had a blue belt in TKD. He was dressed like an ad for Abercrombie and Fitch, complete with an all-leather carcoat that now lay on the floor.

"Please, my friends call me 'Angel,'" he said, his eyes glued to the screen, moving like typewriter keys, taking in information.

"I'm not your friend."

"Then it's gonna be a long ride to Nashville."

"Huh? Wha--Nashville?"

"Just got an e-mail from Billy--he wants us to head east to Nashville and meet up with someone named Kim. She's got a 'package' for us to take back home." He finally looked up at me. "What the hell does that mean? Going all the way out to Tennessee just to pick up a package? Couldn't this 'Kim' just FedEx it or something?"

"I'm afraid the cargo's a little to precious for that," Jason replied. "Besides, I wanna check on a lead in Indy while we're out that way. I'm sure a road trip'll do us all good."

"Indy?" I muttered, flipping through my inherited stack of folders. "There's no Hoosiers in this list of possibilities."

"No, there isn't," Jason replied, tossing the _US News _he'd picked up at the last gas station into my lap. "But there IS a rare art exhibit at the Indianapolis Museum, and, if I know Miss Mercer like I do..." I flipped to the file on Erin Mercer, an eighteen-year-old master thief from western Kentucky. At the age of 14, she'd actually broken into Ft. Knox just to prove she could, and later returned all she had taken. Course, that little stunt cost her twopence in juvee.

"Hmmm...let's see, a hacker and a thief...are we going for the new ex-con approach toward Rangers?"

"Like you've got room to talk." Jason's words were cold, even to me. I, too, was somewhat familiar with Juvenile Hall.

--

Jason's whistles mingled with my applause as we leaned on the hood of the Firebird parked in the dilapidated two-story house's driveway. Angelo was still in the car, on his laptop. The only other car in the driveway was an old, beat-up, Volkswagen van with the backside of a mechanic sticking out of the engine compartment. A quite attractive backside of a mechanic, I might add--the gray coveralls couldn't hide the curves that revealed this particular mechanic was a woman...a damned fine woman.

But, back to the matter at hand. The small country band had just completed their set, playing on the old, rickety porch before a small crowd that had gathered round despite the cold. The lead singer and acoustic guitarist, a beautiful young woman with a cowboy hat perched on her head, wearing a sweater that showed off an ample portion of her gorgeous midsection, tight jeans, and boots, stepped forward and thanked the crowd for their generous donations while a basket was being passed around. They were good, I'd admit that, and I usually hate country music. Got too much LA in my blood. The young lady then sat her guitar to one side and leapt off the porch, bypassing the crowd and running directly to Jason, whom she threw her arms and legs around, screaming like a small child on Christmas.

"Damn, I'd PAY to get a greeting like that," I muttered, as the singer regained her feet.

Jason laughed off my comment while the woman gave me a mock evil glare. "Kim, this is Gawain Creed, my friend from the orphanage in Angel Grove. Gawain, this is Kimberly, the original Pink Ranger."

"Wow, ma'am, it's an honor to meet you." I extended my hand to her.

She looked down at my hand briefly, and then back at Jace. "Did he just call me 'ma'am?' People call my MOTHER 'ma'am...'" She then turned back to me, shove my hand to my side, and kissed me on the cheek. Though I tried not to, I could feel myself blushing as she laughed quietly. "It's an honor to meet you, too, Gawain. Any friend of Jason's is a friend of mine. Why don't you boys come inside?" She motioned back to the old house.

"We'd love to," I said, scanning the beautiful young woman up and down.

"But we honestly can't stay," Jason added, with a glare. He apparently noticed the movement of my eyes.

"Oh, that's too bad. I'd love to introduce you guys to the band."

"Maybe some other time, Kim. Honestly, I'm kinda surprised we found you here. Whatever happened to your dreams? The Olympics?"

"Traded one dream for another, Jace. You know how that goes sometime. I was getting too old for the Olympics, and I knew it. All the gymnasts nowadays are 13, 14, 15. No one above eighteen can be found anywhere. Most coaches won't even take on students over that age. So I got out my guitar and decided to pursue my career in country music. A couple years later, and, here I am!"

"It doesn't really look like you're doing so good, Kim." Jason spoke slowly, ashamed of his words.

"Geez, and you talk to ME about tact." I rolled my eyes.

"The money's not great, that's for sure, but we'll make it big one day, just you wait and see. 'Till then, my band has bonded, and we have those friendship bonds. And you know as good as I do that friendship can overcome anything, Jace."

"This I can't deny."

"Oh, silly me, I guess I'd better get this to you so that you boys can get on your way." Kimberly reached back to the back of her belt and pulled out her morpher.

"I can't believe you still keep it back there," Jason said, with a half-smile.

"Well, where else would I keep it?" Kimberely's grin in reply looked bubbly on the outside, but her eyes portrayed a deeper meaning from within. She reached into it and removed the broken coin in the center that Katherine had given back to her "for memory's sake" when the two last met. Jason extended a small cloth pouch, and Kim sifted the remnants of the once great power into it, pulling the drawstring tight when she was done and handing it back to Jace. She then put the useless piece of metal back where she had removed it from. She and Jason kept sharing this really intense look on their faces, like a mixture of sadness and pride. They both knew this was the end of an era, but, at the same time, they realized it was a rebirth of a new one, and showed pride that they were able to have something to do with it. The alpha had become the omega. And so time would move on.

The intensity of the situation was interrupted by a curse from the frustrated mechanic, followed by another bubbling smile from Kimberly. "Oh! Before you go, at least meet Leigh." She rushed over to the mechanic, who pulled her head out of the engine compartment, rubbing the top of it, wrench still in hand, disgusted look on her face. Jason pocketed the cloth pouch before following. I was close on his heels.

The mechanic was even more beautiful on this end. Her eyes sparkled a color between blue and brown that almost made them look purple in the soft afternoon light. Her chocolate-colored skin, though besmirched by grease and filth, appeared smooth as silk, glistening as the dewy sweat coated her face and arms. The sleeves of her coveralls had been rolled up to allow her easier accessibility to the motor, and the front of them were unzipped down to her navel, revealing the black sports bra beneath. This must've been due to the heat from the engine, because she quickly zipped them up as she turned away from the vehicle.

"Leigh!" The mechanic dropped her wrench and leaned against the old van as she saw Kim approach. "I want you to meet some friends of mine."

"Not in much of an entertaining mood, Kim...I swear, I've worked on tanks that have less protective layers around the engine."

"You a military woman?" I asked, speaking up before even properly introduced.

"No, but my Mama was...damn good mechanic at that--she and the other military base mechs taught me everything I know. I even showed her a thing or two I had picked up from the other guys and girls...course, the higher-ranking officers didn't take too kindly when they found out an eight-year-old was working on their jeeps. The boys knew I could handle it, though, and gave me the work. I'm eternally grateful. Helped me choose a career, they did.

"But where are my manners? Mother'd be ashamed if she saw me now. She tried to teach me those, too, but I didn't learn them near as well as I learned the fixing skills." She removed a towel from her pocket and wiped her hands semi-clean before extending her right hand to us. "Name's Leigh White-Johanson."

"I'm Gawain Creed," I said, taking her hand. Her grip was firm, hard, unlike any woman's I had ever known. It somewhat added to her appeal.

"And this," Kimberly chimed in, "is Jason Lee-Scott."

"Jason, eh? We've all heard alot about you here." She shook his hand as well.

"Wish I could say the same about you, Leigh, but, unfortunately, I don't stay in contact with my old friends as much as I used to."

"You're telling me. I'm only nineteen, and I'm already outta touch with most of my buds from high school."

"That's quite a grip you have there," Jason commented, finally pulling his hand away.

"Yeah, it's a force of habit. My father was a kickboxer, and taught me the sport. Always said you needed a strong arm, even before the match begins, with the handshake. Show your opponent you mean business."

"A kickboxer? He wouldn't have happened to be Oswald Johanson, would he?"

"The one and the same. Not that that name means anything to the rednecks around these parts, though."

"So you're a kickboxer? Trained by Oswald Johanson himself?" I spoke up again. I was REALLY starting to like this girl.

"Yep. Kinda outta practice, but I'm still decent."

"How decent?" Jason's eyes narrowed.

Leigh stood up straight, attempting to look Jace square in the eye. "Good enough."

"Gawain...get your gloves."

--

"Jace, I REALLY don't think this is a good idea." The four of us stood in the shade of an old willow tree, Jason and I closest to the low-hanging branches and Kimberly and Leigh nearby the trunk. Kim had hung her hat on a protrusion in the bark and Leigh had stripped down her coveralls to her hips, where they clung to her tight frame. She was throwing mock punches with her gloved hands as Kim offered her friendly words of advice.

"Come on, Creed, I've seen what you can do. You should be able to take her down, easy."

"It's not that--I, I just don't feel right fighting a girl."

"Then hold back a little. You should be able to handle her fine."

"Alright, then, I guess you're right."

"Great. The willow makes up the ring, so don't step out from under it, alright? 'Else you'll automatically lose. And I really want to see what this girl can do."

"Are you thinkin' 'bout what I think you're thinkin' 'bout?"

"I dunno. I fear it might please you too much."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"Just go out there and fight already." He shoved me out at my opponent. "After all, I OBVIOUSLY don't keep you around for you looks!"

"Want the first punch, Creed?" Leigh asked, stepping forward.

"Nah, lady's first...after all, gotta go easy on you, since you're a girl, and al--" The punch to the gut, followed by the roundhouse to my face, cut me off. Blood ran into my mouth, flowing from a newly opened cut beside my eye. "Shit!" I went on the offensive, kicking and punching any which way I could. She blocked a good number of my blows, but I was able to block most of hers as well. The fight continued for a good twelve minutes before I backed her against the tree trunk, pinning her legs and assaulting her torso with punch after punch.

She refused to lose that fighting spirit, though. "That all you got, Creed?" her fist smashed into my right eye, and I felt something crack beneath my skin. I shook my head, resisting the urge to blackout. I quickly lashed my elbow into her chin and followed through with three punches to the face, finishing with an uppercut. Leigh sank down to a sitting position, but I kept swinging, connecting blow after blow to her gloves, which she used to cover her face, as Jason pulled me away.

"Bro, bro, it's over. You won. And shook her up pretty good, too," he noted, watching Kimberly help her friend to her feet. "Good thing you held back."

"Held back? To fuck with that! She was tough!" That was the last thing I remember saying before my head hit the frozen ground.

--

I was only blacked out for a few seconds, but Jason had to help me to my feet. I pulled off my gloves and handed them to Jace as Leigh walked over. "Good match. That was really impressive." I held out my hand, and she shook it, somewhat lighter this time.

"You were a worthy opponent. If you ever pass through here again, give me a ring. Maybe I'll beat you next time."

"Actually," Jason said, stepping forward and handing my gloves back to me. "How would you like to come with us? Back to LA? To train?"

"But I lost..."

"Girl, the fact that you LASTED that long against Gawain without suffering severe spinal damage speaks VOLUMES to your skill. We could really use someone like you. Especially when you factor in your skills as a mechanic, too."

"Like, oh, my God," Kimberly spoke up, reverting temporarily to her high school self. "Are you boys asking her what I think you're asking her?"

"What? What are they asking?"

"Well, girl, let's just say you're in for one WILD ride."

--

Jason tossed Leigh's luggage in the trunk along with Angelo's while I opened the back passenger's side door. "Took you guys fucking long enough," Angel muttered, eyes bloodshot and still focused on the computer screen.

"Shut up, Diaz. And sit up, asshole. You've got company." To accentuate my words, I grabbed his laptop and tossed it across the backseat.

"Hey! You little motherfucker..." Angelo scrambled after his precious hardware, dusting it off. "You'd better pray you didn't break this thing."

"You carriage awaits, my dear," I said to Leigh, mocking a bow. She pulled her high school letter jacket tighter around her to keep out the chill, taking one last look around the place, before climbing into the backseat to embark on her destiny with a couple of guys who told of one unbelievable journey, or were just complete lunatics. Honestly, she hoped for the former. But, even if the latter were true, at least they were cute.

--

"Well, Creed, here we are," Jason slammed his door and leaned against the car's hood. I got out and walked around to his side, leaning next to him, staring up at the colossal museum. I heard Leigh's door slam as well, but she remained on the passenger side of the vehicle.

"It's huge..."

"Creed, you live in LA. This place isn't anything compared to the buildings there."

"But a MUSEUM this size..."

Jason looked back at me, a bit of an odd expression on his face. "You don't get out much, do you, Creed?"

"Guess not," I replied, pulling my shades out of my jacket pocket and placing them on, hoping to conceal my black eye. "So, what do we do now?"

"We wait 'till nightfall. Mercer won't try anything before then." Jason slid on his sunglasses as well, adjusting the switch on the right earpiece.

"How do you even know she'll show up?"

"Because she's already here. Twelve o'clock, high." He nodded his head in the direction indicated.

I started moving my "zoom" toggle as well, until I caught sight of the girl from the file. This young lady was even more beautiful in person. She was clad in all black, from her long trenchcoat that she wore over an open, zip-front, hooded sweatshirt to her shades to her boots, complete with leather pants, gloves, and a corset-like top. She had a slight athletic build and short black hair. I found myself glad the Aquitians didn't come down for this mission. Their telepathy readout would be pretty embarrassing right about now.

"Creed, stop drooling. It's not a good look for you."

"I take back everything I've ever said about inbred hicks..."

Jason ignored me. "I'm putting Angel to work seeing what he can find out about the museum's security systems, but he says he needs to insert this jack into a keypad's control panel in order to download any information."

"So how do you plan to do that nonchalantly?"

"There's a keypad next to the main doors over there. It's locked, though, down at the bottom--you'll have to pick it in order to put the jack in. Furthermore, it can only remain in there for two minutes, or else Angel says the computers will pick up an anomaly and the alarms will sound."

"Wait, ME? Why do _I_ have to do this?"

"Because none of the rest of us can pick locks like you do."

"If I start picking them slower, will I stop getting volunteered for these things?"

"Nope. You still have the most experience."

"Damn." I snatched the jack from his hands. "You owe me, Scott."

"Think of it this way--now you get a chance to talk to today's girl of your dreams."

"Ah, shut the hell up." I stormed away, and heard Jason and Leigh get in the car behind me. I crossed the street and headed up the stairs, passing Erin on my way, silently. Despite my attempts to ignore her, I did glance for only a second in her direction, at which point I caught her eyes, hidden behind dark sunglasses, meeting with my own, and I looked away quickly once again, and could feel her do the same.

I made my way to the keypad, which was on the wall behind a large column that would block the view from the street. I pulled my lockpick set from my cargo pocket and selected the proper tool, sliding the set carefully back in and quickly popping the simple lock, lifting the panel open. I shoved the jack in and turned to my wristwatch, activating Jason's frequency. "It's in." I then quickly switched to timer mode and watched the seconds tick away, turning my back to the control panel in an attempt to block it from bypassers' view. It was about then that Erin approached. _Shit._ It was the only word that came to mind. Had to keep her away from the keypad...but how?

"Oh, my lord, I must've just died, cuz I'm surely in heaven," I said, moving forward, stopping Erin with my elbow. She tried to brush by me, but I stepped back in unison.

"Excuse me," she growled. Heaven help me, she growled!

"Baby, you just gotta tell me something, first--If I told you that you had a DAMN fine body, would you hold it against me?"

"Fuck off, prick." She tried to brush by again, but I stepped back once more, glancing down at my watch to see that a minute and fifteen seconds had already passed. I also felt the pressure of the open panel lightly on the back of my jacket, indicating that I couldn't back up any more. This had to end now, and fast.

I could hear Jason's voice in the earpiece Alpha had rigged up. "Creed, get the jack out and get outta there, NOW!...Creed, can you hear me?...CREED! OUT! NOW!"

"Ah, come on, baby, you don't really mean that..." I said, advancing, shoving Erin against the wall and holding her there with my left hand. "...Your place or mine?" I reached out with my right hand and leaned over, quickly removed the jack, and quietly closing the panel, while my nose hovered centimeters away from her breasts. The jack slid into my back pocket right as Erin's knee slammed into my crotch. I staggered back in pain, releasing her from my grip. She extended her middle finger, with a silver band around it, skyward as she turned and entered the museum.

"Shit!" I reactivated the comm on my watch. "Jace, you fucking owe me, BIG TIME." With that, I slowly limped back over to the car.

--

It was another dark and frigid night as we all sat around Angelo's computer in the Firebird, sipping coffee and hot chocolate as Diaz explained his diagrams. "Ok, it's really quite simple, you see. The security all operates on the same CPU...kinda a stupid move, but probably done so to keep costs down and make things easier for the guards. As a result, the two-minute anomaly rule applies everywhere, a way for the guards to disable the motion sensors in an area, do a minute-and-a-half sweep, and reactivate the sensors as they move into the new area. With the information so graciously provided to us by Gawain..."

"…At the expense of me never having children..." I interjected, flinching with the still stinging pain.

"...I can use the computer's IP address to hack into it from the car. Once there, I can take full control and shut down all the motion sensors for two minutes' time. However, that means you have to get in, grab the girl, and get out all within two minutes."

Jason spoke up for the first time. "Why can't you just shut them down as we move from area to area, like the guards do, giving us a little more time?"

"Because we'd have to use some type of comm unit to communicate what areas you were moving into when. And I'm afraid the frequencies put off by such devices could interfere with the sensitive alarm systems."

"Couldn't we just map out our planned route based on the quickest way to the exhibit we expect to find Mercer at?"

"In theory, it would work, but if you had to chase her in some direction other than the planned route, you'd be screwed. Best we go with the safe way."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute." I had finally decided to put in my two cents' worth. "We're going to all these great pains to disable the sensors, but have we taken in consideration how Erin's planning to avoid them?"

"Quite simple, Creed. Erin's known as 'Raven' in many of her circles of friends due to her high-wire acrobatics, a skill she's not only excellent at, but also very much enjoys. The motion sensors are actually built INTO the floor, thought ingenious when first constructed in order to avoid thieves sliding under them or deflecting the beams with smoke and mirrors. She, however, simply won't touch the floor."

"Sounds complex for a simple burglary," Jason commented.

"Indeed it does. But it's what Miss Mercer lives for."

"So basically," I continued, formulating a new plan, "if we get caught in there after our two minutes are up, we can simply avoid touching the floor?"

"To be frank, Creed, yes."

"Alrighty, then, Frank. Sounds simple enough."

"Creed..." Jason muttered. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you? If we run out of time, we're outta there."

"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha." I turned away, looking toward the museum.

"That boy gets me into MORE trouble..."

"Oh, guys, and don't forget the security guards' circuit! You can't hurt them, so you'll just have to avoid them. After all, they're only doing their jobs."

"What if we HURT them, but don't KILL them?" I asked, backing across the empty street.

"DON'T HURT THEM, CREED."

"Alright, alright, Angel. Chill."

--

"The camera I installed on the roof is picking up movement. Switching to infrared now." Angelo's voice sounded inside the earpiece as Jace and I crouched below the keypad I had accessed earlier. I already had my tool in the lock on the door closest to us, ready to pop it as soon as we got the word. "Confirm our bogey. The Raven has landed. Now, remember boys, you've got two minutes. During those two minutes, all comm traffic will be shut down--you can neither send nor receive messages. Beginning security shutdown...Shutdown in progress...Waiting for guards to get in place...GO!"

I snapped my wrist around and Jason and I raced into the building, up a flight of stairs, leapt from a balcony, and ran through four galleries, finally arriving in the Gallery 3C, where we found Erin Mercer hanging from a cable running through a hole in the glass ceiling, lifting a fiberglass box off a unusual piece of modern sculpture.

"Now, now, what's a pretty girl like you doing hanging around a dump like this?"

"What the hell?" Realizing that the sensors were off, Erin clicked off her cable and dropped to the ground to face us. "Dammit, it IS you. I KNEW you were protecting that keypad."

"You didn't think a guy as sophisticated as me would use such LAME pick-up lines, right?"

"Actually, yeah. Now, listen, boys, I don't take too kindly to competition. But, I guess since you're here, we can split it evenly. Take whatever you can carry. But that piece back there is mine."

"That may be a problem..." Jason spoke up. "We all need to be outta here in about a minute."

"Why do you want that piece so badly?" I asked, intrigued and ignoring Jace at the same time.

"It was sold in the art auction to one William Jonah Bradely for 8.5 million dollars. The SAME William Jonah Bradely that made his fortune employing sweatshop workers in Malaysia."

"40 seconds..."

"You realize this won't actually hurt him, right? He'll call in his lawyers and have his money back in no time."

"Ah, but this piece was made by his wife's great-aunt. His estranged wife contacted him, agreeing to make peace with him IF he acquired the piece. And Bradely's thinking of running for Congress next year. He NEEDS the wholesome family man image."

"So you'll sell him back his own stuff."

"Precisely."

"20 seconds..."

"That's ingenious."

"I know. That's how I do business...I only steal from those who deserve it."

"I love you."

"You ain't so bad yourself, kid. Like to know how you got past those sensors, I would."

"Seven seconds..."

"Actually, we came to see you. We need your help."

"Three...two..."

"Jace, the cable!" I shoved him forward, and he wrapped his arms and legs around it. Erin caught on immediately, running at the far wall of the corridor. I ran in the opposite direction, at the other wall. Upon reaching it, she ran up the wall as far as gravity would allow, then shoved off with her legs, bouncing to the other wall, shoving off of it, and at last perching atop a fake column ceremoniously decorating the corridor. I did the same, but, of course, landing on the column opposite her own.

"Not too shabby, kid. You ever consider a career at this?"

"I did once, but that was a long time ago. Name's Creed, by the way. Gawain Creed."

"I'm Erin Mercer, but most people call me 'Raven.'"

"I'm not most people. Besides, Erin's too beautiful a name not to use--" She looked away, trying to hide her blushing, but concealing it as a check for guards. "--very fitting for the lady." She looked back at me and glared. Why had I turned that great compliment into a line? God, I always did those things. Stupid, Gawain, stupid, stupid, stupid.

She began quickly scanning for guards again while trying to formulate a way out. "You guys said you needed my services. What, you got a job you need done? I don't sell out. I told you my principals, and stick by them, even if I lose money in the process."

"Well, it's not so much your regular job...and we would be willing to compensate you, but not with money."

"'Not with money?'" She looked back at me again. "You gonna offer me sexual favors, kid? Cuz, if so, I ain't buying."

"No, that's not it. What we're willing to offer is power."

"Power? You the Russian mafia? Funny, you don't look Russian. Your friend, though, I'd favor him as an enforcer."

"Listen, just hear us out. We need you to help us save the world."

"So now you're CIA or something? You're starting to wig me out, kid. This better have a point."

Another voice sounded, distant, but clear. "I KNEW I heard something in here! Hold it right there, punk!" A guard was standing on the other end of the gallery, weapon drawn, pointing at Jason. He reached for his radio to call for backup.

"Dammit! What should we do?"

"What's your friend's name?" she asked, as she began yanking on a pipe in the ceiling behind her. Finally, a small section of it, between two three-ways, broke free, and water gushed down her back.

"Jason. Jason Scott."

"SCOTT! CLIMB! NOW!" As she shouted, she launched the pipe in the guard's direction, and Jason began to climb. The guard dropped the radio, reaching to wrap his other hand around his gun when the pipe cracked him square in the face. His hat fell off, and he fell forward onto the gallery's floor. The alarms sounded.

"That's our cue to bail," she said, leaping from the column and dashing a different direction than we had entered. I followed, close behind. We came to a large staircase and she leapt onto the banister, riding it down like one would a skateboard.

"Touche," I muttered, doing the same. A few more steps and we'd reached the side door. Not wishing to waste time picking the lock, I plowed through the glass and into the alleyway. Erin followed.

I heard a THUMP behind us and turned to see Jason had just leapt off the last level of the fire escape to the ground. He had Erin's cable thrown over his shoulder and raced to catch up with us. We kept running until we reached the Firebird, leaping over hood, roof, and trunk to hide on the other side. We could see the flashlights, but the guards had apparently given up. With nothing actually being stolen, they went back inside to call the cops. The three of us climbed to our feet as Angelo climbed out of the car.

"Not ONE WORD, Diaz."

"I thought you could handle it."

"For the record, _I_ didn't trip the alarm. NOR did _I _injure any guards. Therefore, I did my part. Get back in the car." Angelo opened his mouth to argue, but a look from Jason made him pause and reclaim his seat.

I turned back to Erin, who shrugged off her soaked trechcoat and jacket, revealing her sleeveless corset-top underneath. She shivered from the cold. I slid my jacket off and handed it to her. She smiled at me and pulled it on. "So, you wanted to talk?"

"I suggest we go somewhere else first," Jason answered before I could, walking around to the driver's side. "I don't really want to explain what we're doing here when the cops arrive. ESPECIALLY not once that museum guard comes to."

"My thoughts exactly." Taking her wet coats from her, I opened the passenger side door for Erin. She took off her shades and clipped them on her top as she climbed into the backseat, scooting Leigh over. She flashed me another smile. I smiled myself, this time, before regaining my seat and slamming the door. Seconds later, the Firebird roared off into the night.

--

We dropped Angelo off at the warehouse before heading out to Angel Grove High, where Adam told us to meet him. The four of us got out of the car next to the soccer field, walking in the direction of the young coach, cheering on a girls' team in practice.

"Yo, Adam! Cut 'em some slack, no? They're only high schoolers. You were in their place not too long ago. Or have we forgotten already?"

Adam turned at the sound of his old friend's voice. "Jason!" he said with a smile. He looked back to the kids and blew the whistle that hung around his neck. "Alright, girls, that's good enough for today. Hit the showers!" He stopped one on her way in, said something to her quickly, and headed off toward us, removing his cap as he did so. He held a clipboard under one arm and wore a bright green jacket that read "COACH" in bold yellow letters across his left breast. Not really what I expected from the Adam I had heard so many stories about.

"Jason, it's been awhile," he said, extending his hand. Jason shook it. "Are these the recruits?"

"Hey guys, this is Adam. Adam, this is Gawain Creed, Leigh White-Johanson, and Erin Mercer."

"Ah, Gawain," he said, shaking my hand as well. "I've heard alot about you. Good to finally put the name with a face."

"I've heard much about you, too, sir. It's a great honor to meet you." Adam shot Jason a disturbed glance.

"Don't be so amazed. He reacts like that EVERY time he meets one of my old friends."

Adam laughed. "Well, Gawain, at least I'm no exception, then." He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small manila envelope and tossing it to Jason. "I believe that's what you came here for. I assume you'll find it to your liking."

"I'm sure I will."

"You old farts have gotta stop this, man," Erin chimed in. "You're starting to sound like we're in the midst of a drug deal or something."

"You'll excuse Miss Mercer, of course."

"Of course, Jace--remember who you're talking to. I deal with teenagers on a daily basis. I've been called worse, I assure you. Sometimes, even by their PARENTS."

Jason chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose so."

The young blonde Adam had spoke to earlier ran up then. Her shoulder-length hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her eyes sparkled a bright blue. She dressed in a combination of CK and Guess that made you just want to throw up and looked more like she would belong more as a cheerleader than a soccer player. When she slung her backpack over her shoulder, her shirt moved up enough that I could see her navel was pierced, a thought that made me shudder. "You wanted to see me, Coach?" God, she even TALKED like a cheerleader. And, furthermore, from her tone and diction, I guessed that she was probably no more than fourteen.

"Yes, Linsey, I did. Linsey O'Riley, meet Jason Lee Scott, Gawain Creed, Leigh White-Johanson, and Erin Mercer."

"Hi. You guys friends of the coach's, or something? " Wait a minute. Linsey O'Riley, photo unavailable. This was Adam's recommendation. There was no fucking way this surfer girl was going to join us.

"Those were some nice moves out on the field, Linsey," Jason commented.

"So you noticed," Adam said with a smile.

"Thanks," Linsey added, blushing.

"If you thought THAT was impressive, you should see what else she can do."

"Coach, please, you're embarrassing me."

"Stop being so modest, Linsey. You're good at what you do. Let 'em know it."

"But I just met these people," she said through her teeth, bouncing up and down on her heels.

"Come with us to the gym, Linsey, show 'em what you can do. Come on, please."

"Alright, alright. Let's go. My mom expects me back by five." She walked in the direction of Adam's SUV, with a toothy grin shining back at him the whole way.

Jason's hand clamped on Adam's shoulder. "I think she likes you, bro."

"Bit young for me, though, don't you think?"

I stepped forward then. "Exactly how old IS she, anyway?"

"She just turned fifteen last week. She's old enough."

"Says you. _I_, on the other hand, have other standards. I mean, she's not even old enough to DRIVE!" "Creed!" Jason reprimanded. "Mind your place." I backed off as Adam began heading for his vehicle and the others got back in the Firebird. I didn't like this. Before Jason began reuniting with his old friends, he and I were equals. He would have NEVER told me to "mind my place," because my PLACE was at his side. My opinion mattered as much as his own. Now, he was retaking his place as team leader, and I was just a member of the team. Compared to the task at hand, the assembling of the new Rangers, my opinion counted for absolutely nothing. I felt Erin's hand on my shoulder for a moment, but I shrugged it off, silently climbing back into the car. She did the same, but I could feel her dark brown eyes looking upon me with concern.

--

"Oh, my God, she IS a cheerleader!" I shouted, watching Linsey's graceful flips on the balance beam. I will admit, she was good. Damn good. But she was still a kid.

"Actually, she's not," Adam responded, watching her intently. She tried out once, and they really wanted her on the squad, but she couldn't fit it in with soccer practice. Besides, I don't really think she'd fit in with the lot of them."

"Says you. _I_ think that she'd have fit in just great. Where'd she learn that type of balance, anyway?"

"She surfs. She has a passion for it--her grandfather was a big-time surfer, had her on a board before she could even WALK. You should see her. She can do flips and stuff like that on her board while she's riding a wave, even. It's amazing to behold. I think she's perfect for you guys."

"I agree," Jason responded, casting an evil glare in my direction. "Linsey, come here."

Linsey sprang from the balance beam, flipping in the air to the mat below. She practically hopped with glee all the way over to Jason's side. "Yeah?"

"You ever consider going to school in LA?"

--

I didn't like it. I didn't like it one fucking bit. But I trusted Jason, I trusted his judgment. If he thought this was going to work out, then I would remain silent and steadfast to the end. I just hoped that his decision wouldn't get the girl killed.

Because that was the source of my objections, I had realized. At first, I thought I was being somewhat selfish--thinking of Angel, Leigh, and Erin, and how Linsey would slow them down, prevent them from getting the job done. But I soon realized what it was that got to me. When I first joined Jason on his crusade, I was already sixteen, and now was seventeen. Angelo was the same age. Erin was eighteen, and Leigh, nineteen. We all were old enough to make informed decisions. We all knew EXACTLY what we were getting into. But Linsey was still a girl, barely even into high school. I kept looking back and seeing that toothy grin and knowing that she thought this was all a game, never taking even a moment to consider the consequences of her actions. "Fight some monsters, see the world," was not the Rangers' motto. This wasn't kid stuff. And the new suits Alpha was designing were only made of metal. The personal shields weren't gonna be that impressive. She could easily die.

Angel, Leigh, Erin, Jason, and I accepted that risk. Hell, Jason had to be near thirty by now, and had many great life experiences to show for it, between the World Youth Conference, winning many martial arts championships, and so forth. I had lived my life to the fullest--had a little too much fun, in fact. So much that I spent my days brooding, living with a constant guilt that I always hoped to release, but never could, no matter what I'd do, no matter how many lives I'd save. Angelo certainly had a good run. Just ask the Pentagon who drew hearts and smiley faces all over classified documentation on their mainframe. Leigh had seen more in her nineteen years than most of the rest of us, and Erin lived her life risking it for an adrenaline high each and every day. We were all ready. If we died tomorrow, we'd look back and say, "It was a good run."

Linsey, on the other hand, had never even had a steady boyfriend, never got her first kiss. She talked of sleepovers and movie nights with her friends, and one unforgettable piece of her luggage was Mr. Snookums, her teddy bear. This kid was SO not ready for LA, much less the task that was set before her.

It was at that moment, while I watched Jason's shaded eyes stare directly ahead at the stoplight, waiting for it to turn green, that I realized what had happened, why everything went as it did. As always, it all related back to Trini's death. Jason no longer cared to live without her, turning cold, emotionless. And, sometimes, this affected his judgments. I resolved that I would make it my own personal mission to watch after Linsey. After all, she and I would attend the same high school. I could take care of her, be her own big brother, be someone she could turn to when times were rough. And I'd be there on the missions, accompanying Jason, and be there to protect her if need be, even if I had to lay down my own life to do so. Because I was not afraid to die with honor.

The car pulled into Bulkmeier's parking lot and the five of us got out. We immediately searched the pool area, where Thomas Oliver was often found, but saw nothing of him. Though I did notice the two guys at the bar shrink back upon seeing our crew. Jason approached them with a smile, removing his shades and sliding them in his inside jacket pocket.

"J--J--J--Jason," the larger one said. "It's been a long time, man. No hard feelings, right?"

"None at all, Bulk. We've all done some growing up since we last met, I'm certain. It's great to see you again. You, too, Skull." He nodded to the other man. "It brings back a lot of memories."

Bulk stopped shaking and returned Jason's smile. "Glad to hear it, Jace. It's good to see you again, too. Is there anything I can get for you? Our treat." He motioned over at Skull, then back at himself.

"Hey! How did _I_ get dragged into this!"

"Skull..." Bulk whispered through gritted teeth. "This is for our old buddy, Jason. Be nice."

Jason laughed nonchalantly before he continued. "Don't worry about it guys. Actually, I'm kinda looking for someone. An old friend of mine. You guys remember Tommy, right?"

Bulk swallowed hard. "Of course we remember Tommy. He's a regular here."

"Great. Do you know where I can find him?"

Skull answered first, not looking up from the newspaper he had started reading. "He's inside, in the dojo, with that new student of his."

"Thanks guys," Jason said, knocking on the bar. He turned and walked away, toward the entrance to the nearby building. The two breathed a sigh of relief as the new recruits followed him. I paused for a moment before them and lowered my shades, winking in their direction.

"You boys are even more odd in person," I noted, running off after my friends.

--

"Ok, Kaine, go a little higher this time, and put everything into it." Tommy Oliver held the punching bag steady as his student nodded in agreement. He grunted and did as he was told, kicking even higher. As he backed off, Tommy held out his hand to give more direction. He didn't even notice the five of us sneak in the back door.

"That's great, Kaine, but come on, let it all out. Show 'em that you mean it. Just scream, and do it one more time. Show 'em you mean business." Kaine ran his fingers through his short, black, sweat drenched hair, and nodded once more. He took another stance, and Tommy regained his grip on the bag. "Now, do it."

"Zik-HA!" Kaine screamed, his feet leaving the ground as he connected with the punching bag so hard that Tommy staggered backward, tripping over the nearby stairs, leaving him lying on the ground, staring up at us. He smiled, and Jason returned the smile.

"So now you've got little teenagers beating up on you? That's sad, bro. I think you've taught this one TOO well." Jason extended a helping hand.

"Me too, bro, me too." Tommy took his hand and Jason pulled him to his feet. "Take five, Kaine." Kaine nodded, taking a seat and grabbing a towel and a bottled water.

Tommy turned back to Jason, hesitated a moment, then wrapped him in a hug. Jace returned the gesture, merrily. "How you been, bro? Still training the kid from the orphanage?"

"I'm great, and, actually, the kid from the orphanage is showing me some new tricks. Gawain Creed, Tommy Oliver." He motioned back to me. Tommy reached out and shook my hand, saying something about how glad he was to meet me, but I wasn't paying any attention. I wanted to say something about how truly AMAZING it was to fall upon this great acquaintance of Jason's, but no words would come out. The only thing I could equate this to was when I first found out Jason's secret. That classified it as one of the only two times in my life that I was utterly speechless. I even opened my mouth long enough for a gargling noise to come out, but quickly shut it again. I heard the girls and Jason burst out in laughter behind me. Tommy only smiled ever broader.

"And these must be the rookies, huh?" Tommy said as he patted me heartily on the shoulder and turned to the girls.

"Most of them, anyway. Angelo would have loved to come, too, but there was only so much room in the car. This is Leigh, Erin, and Linsey."

"Hey," they all said in unison. They broke out in laughter. I even heard one of them whisper, "Man, he's HOT." Strange thing is, I don't think it was Linsey. So much for maturity.

"I suppose it's time you guys meet your leader, then."

"You think he's ready, bro?"

"I KNOW he is. I've been training him for four years now, just waiting for this day to come. He's ready as he'll ever be." He turned back to the kid. "Kaine!"

The young man stood, grabbed his backpack, and walked over to join us. He wore a white wife-beater and white sweatpants with black horizontal bars sporadically along the left leg from the knee down. A black belt in some martial art was tied around his waist. On his left wrist was Tommy's old communicator, with white stripes on the band where Jason and Tommy's had red and mine had black (It was the communicator Jason used while the Gold Ranger). Around his neck was a black cord with a small, aged copper medallion hanging from it, the Chinese character for "Fortune" engraved on it, among various other Chinese that I couldn't even HOPE to understand. He kept a straight, determined look on his face as he approached. He knew why he was called. He, like me to Jason, shared Tommy's secret. He knew this day would come. We would not have to say a word to him in order for him to join our mission.

"Kaine Ngyen, meet Jason Lee Scott and his friends. Take care of him, bro."

"You know it, boy." Their hands moved in a high-five-ish motion, but locked when they connected, like they were preparing to arm-wrestle on an invisible table. Their eyes locked, as well, for a moment, and then their grips released and Jason turned away. We all started heading out the door, leaving Tommy behind. I glanced over at Kaine.

"So, I'm guessing we'd better stop by your house to get your stuff first, huh?"

"Already got it. Along with Tommy's Zeonizer Crystal." His speech almost seemed more like elegant grunting than actual human English.

"Man, talk about prepared. Let me guess, you were a boy scout, right? Right?" He didn't even crack a smile. "Damn...tough crowd..."

--

Angelo smiled as we walked into the warehouse, shoving up his welding goggles and killing the blowtorch in his hands. Kaine's jeep pulled up shortly after we had entered. "Man, you guys just missed Justin--he came to drop of his key. He was really cool, dude--he even lent Alpha and me a hand for a little while. For a kid, that guy's really smart. Doesn't mind getting his hands dirty, either. My kinda person."

"Found this package in the mail, too," Jason said, tossing the manila envelope on Alpha's workbench. It's from Joel. I can only guess it's his morpher."

"Excellent," Alpha replied, snatching up the precious cargo. "We're only waiting for a few more responses, then."

As I perched on a couple of crates and Erin sat down behind me, I scanned about the room and all that had arrived in the past week or so. Billy, Jason, and Kimberly's Power Coins lay about, the Golden Power Staff and Adam and Tommy's Zeonizer Crystals, and now Joel's morpher was added to the collection. "I dunno if you'll hear from the others quite so quickly, Alpha. Especially Merrick. That boy CAN'T be easily reached." I noticed the other new Rangers had followed my lead--Leigh and Linsey were now sitting on empty crates as well. Kaine remained standing, immediately behind Jason, that determined expression still on his face.

"He goes where he's needed, Gawain. If he knows we need him, he will come."

"I certainly hope you didn't expect US to let you down," a new voice said from the doorway. The first thing I noticed when I looked up was the black SUV parked next to Kaine's red jeep. Then I caught sight of the Silver Guardians, Wes and Eric.

"Of course not, guys. How've you been doing?" Jason spoke first, shaking their hands.

"We're great, thanks." Wes continued to do all the talking. "It's been a year or two since last we fought together. Do you need our aid again?"

"No, Wes, go back and protect your own hometown. Let us handle things here. Heroes should be homegrown."

"I couldn't agree with you more. That's why I'm glad Jen and the others gave me the chance to prove myself back in the day."

Eric finally removed the sunglasses he wore and nodded in Alpha's direction. "Alpha called, said he needed me?"

"Actually, I just need some energy from your Quantum Defender. I don't want to take ALL your energy, because I know you're still quite active as a Ranger whenever you need to be called upon. However, just a little of your energy could be used to infuse one of our new Power Coins with intense amounts of morphing energy."

"I'd be happy to help in any way I can. Just show me what to do." Eric stepped forward, speaking with Alpha in private.

"That's Eric for you," Wes commented. "Always down to business. I keep telling him that he needs to lighten up, to enjoy life a little more, but you know how stubborn he is."

"It's funny how we choose friends with similar traits to our own," Jason said.

Wes backed off, smiling, lifting up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, let's not go there, eh, bud? After all, I could tell some stories..."

"Spill." I spun around to face Wesley and the others did the same. Wes began his stories, Jason joining in when he got some detail wrong. Eric added his own spin once he finished helping Alpha. Even Alpha and Angel eventually dropped their tools and joined in on the storytelling experience. The tales of Rangers of the past lasted well on into the evening, and I could see a new glow on the faces of my five compatriots as they got an idea of what they had to look forward to.

--

I woke up about two o'clock that morning to find Jason missing. A quick glance out the window showed that his bike was gone, too. Shivering violently in the winter air, I dressed and rushed to my own motorcycle, racing to the one place I knew he had gone.

It was a beautiful spot in a gorgeous cemetery, nearby a small lake, a thin layer of ice skating across the top of it in the darkness, with a few flowering plants nearby. Underneath the shade of a proud old oak was the tombstone set, the place at which Jason was kneeling.

"...I just want to know if I'm doing the right thing, you know? God, I wish you were here to tell me...You always knew exactly what to do." He paused, switching to sitting Indian-style and taking in the cool night air, watching the patterns flow as the air rushed out of his pursed lips. "It was so easy when you were still here, you know it? It would still be easy if you were around. We could reunite the gang, and prove that we are DEFINITELY not too old for this. We'd show those kids a thing or two.

"But you're not around anymore, are you? And you're definitely not coming back. Yeah, I finally have come to accept that you're not ever coming back. I know you're proud of me. Maybe, one day, I'll even be able to move on with my life...But not today. Today, these kids need me. They need my guidance, my aid. It's nice to feel needed like that again...

"I was losing that feeling with Gawain, you know. As much as I hated to admit it, I had taught the kid everything he needed to know. I watched him grow up before my eyes. Now, he teaches me new things every day. HE thinks his way outta the deep shit he gets us into. I don't need to save his hide anymore. More and more, I find that it's he saving mine.

"I guess I just gotta face facts sooner or later. I've grown up. This is a young man's game, and I'm pushing thirty. I'm not cut out to play any longer. So now I've come in as Coach, but, face it, eventually, they won't even need that. Zordon always knew that, one day, he'd leave us on our own, and that we'd be able to handle it, with ease. He knew that he was only training us, and our successors, for that day.

"And, so, too, these kids will grow 'till the day they no longer need me. And then what? We don't just fade away. I've tried that before, TWICE, and my past ALWAYS comes back to haunt me. But I welcome its haunting. Why? Because I've seen the world, Trini. I saw the world with you and Zack many years ago. I know what else is out there, and I don't like it, any of it, and I can't find my place in that society. I'm lost, Trini. And I need you to help me find my way."

"You could always try asking your friends who are still alive to help you," I spoke up at last, moving forward and placing my hand on Jason's shoulder. He didn't act startled in the least, so he must've known I was back there. He knew I was present, but continued this considerably personal conversation, anyway. That meant something, to me.

He stood, turning to face me and placing a hand on my shoulder. "Creed, I know you're there for me, always, and I thank you for that. But sometimes, people need to find their own way."

"In that case, maybe you should stop looking for answers here--" I motioned to the cemetery around us, quiet, still. The chill in the air even kept the crickets from playing to their usually most captive audience. "--and start looking for them in here." I placed my hand on his chest, accentuating my words. Then I shrugged off his hand, and, without another word, walked silently out of the graveyard and drove home to get some sleep.

--

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here, but the trip from Mirinoi was a killer." Karone laid Kendrix's Quasar Saber on Alpha's workbench. She was wearing an all-leather outfit, and, man, did she look fine.

"Don't worry about it," Jason responded. "Honestly, I'm kinda surprised to even see you here. I thought Kendrix would want to bring in her saber herself." As he spoke, Alpha started analyzing the weapon, and, before I knew it, he and Angelo were discussing the best way to tap into its power.

"Me, too. In fact, she actually confronted me about it, saying that she thought it'd be best if I did it. I think she wonders if I feel left out now that all the original Rangers have been reunited."

"Well, do you?"

"Not so much, no--actually, I kinda like being ignored at times; they assign me less work to do." Karone propped herself on one of the crates next to Jason. "And with them still establishing that new colony on Mirinoi, there's A LOT of work to do."

"Why don't you stay here, with us? We could really use your assistance. You have a unique ability to get into the mind of the bad guys."

"Only because I was once a 'bad guy' myself, which is something I prefer not to keep reminding myself of, thank you. Besides, I still have much to atone for, and need to find my own way to do it."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"I don't really know. Just follow my instincts, I guess. After I return the saber, I'm thinking about looking up Zahne again..."

"You still like him?"

"Ehn, he's Zahne. He can be a little stuck up on himself at times. Officially, we're broken up, but I'd kinda like to at least remain friends."

"Wait a sec--" My head perked up with glee. "--You're available?"

Karone laughed. "You're cute." Erin shoved my head back down to its resting position, and that was the end of that endeavor.

"I need to make my own path, you know? Figure out what I need to do for myself."

"You have no idea how much I understand those feelings, Karone," Jason replied. "Still, if your path ever leads you back to Earth..."

"I'll look you guys up."

"All done," Alpha said, holding out the saber before him. "Thanks for all your help, Karone."

"Wow, already? No need for thanks. Anything to help you guys." She took the weapon from Alpha and leaned down, kissing him on the top of his domed head. Then she dropped off the crate and hugged Jason, looking around at the others as she did so.

"Farewell, Rangers of Earth, and good luck." She released Jason and continued out the door, pausing only a moment next to me, where she leaned in close to my face. "Take care of him for me, will you? I worry about that man sometimes," she whispered. She then kissed me ever so gently on the cheek and continued on her way.

I reached up, touching the slightly damp spot, swearing I could still feel her soft lips there. "I'll never wash my face again," I said, in awe. Awe that ended a second later, when Erin's open palm met with the back of my head.

--

Several more days went by with Angelo and Alpha working, being lent the occasional hand by Leigh. The remainder of the time, Leigh, Jason, and Kaine spent sparring. Hell, Kaine sparred even when there was no one else to spar with other than his own shadow. Erin took Linsey to the beach a couple of days so she could get some surfing in, and the remainder of the time, Linsey, Erin, and I spent swapping stories or playing basketball in the driveway outside.

In fact, that's what we were doing on the afternoon when the stranger arrived. He was a young man with a medium build, a goatee, and a couple locks of silver in his otherwise dark hair. It was not this man that bothered me, though, but, rather, his companion.

Standing several inches higher than the young man, the creature before me forced me to finally admit that werewolves ARE real, for there is absolutely nothing else I could call this leather-clad and armored creature. Oddly, a single horn was protruding from the middle of his forehead, something I couldn't quite explain, but would be able to, in due time. It was when I noticed the metal wolf's head strapped to the young man's hand that I knew who this must be.

Merrick had been summoned to the Animarium by the princess whom he was sworn to protect when she saw that we were in need of his services. She gave him not only his Lunar Caller back, but also Alyssa's former Growl Phone, complete with instructions to bring them directly to us. He did as he was told, running from Turtle Cove as fast as his feet would carry him.

His companion, I then realized, was the famous Zen Aku that I had heard so much about, the creature that bonded with his own life force for so long that it had actually somehow apparently taken on a life force of its own--one of the last remaining Duke Orgs, and a new ally on the side of good. Zen Aku actually offered up some of his own energy in addition to the powers provided by Merrick to help infuse the morphers.

"We can never thank you enough," Jason said, as he handed the items back to Merrick. "You guys being the last group of Rangers to give up your powers, you're also the strongest of the sources we can tap. Your powers will make our new Rangers strong."

"We do what little we can, Jason, in hopes that it will make a difference."

"We must go quickly now, and return these to Princess Shayla. I hear the wind whispering my name again."

"Zen Aku isn't one much for goodbyes. Farewell my friend, and may the Power protect you," Merrick said with a smile, his hand clamping onto Jason's shoulder.

"Thank you, Merrick, and may it protect you always, as well." Jason's opposite hand connected with Merrick's shoulder as well. With that, and a flash of black light, our visitors were gone.

"I think we've done it, Jason," Alpha said, stepping forward from his workbench.

"Done what?"

"I've think we've finally collected enough power to activate the suits."

"Then we test them tonight," Jason said, rubbing his sore shoulder. "And hope to God that we didn't guess wrong."

--

The five Chosen Ones stood in a row, side to side, arms folded behind their backs, standing at attention while Jason paced in front of them. I sat on Alpha's workbench, leaning my elbow on my propped-up knee. Alpha stood nearby, looking on with pride. A small, long-legged table stood immediately behind Jason, a silver cloth draped over it. The little bit of moonlight creeping through the window gave the whole thing an eerie, ritualistic, almost cult-like, feel.

Jace wore his shades, as did I, already in our battle gear in the unlikely event that the teens should fail. After all, best to be prepared for anything. Yep, Jason was definitely a boy scout. I listened to Jason's speech that he gave, exchanging constant smiles with Erin, Linsey, and Leigh, and the occasional evil glare with Angelo. I kept sticking my tongue out at Kaine, but, hell, even THAT got no effect.

"You five stand here with honor and pride tonight, chosen among many to take on a great responsibility and a heavy burden to carry. With this great responsibility comes, too, great power, and, as you well know, it is said that absolute power corrupts absolutely, so please, keep your emotions in check. You are among the best, the brightest, the bravest, the most amazing individuals that this nation, or any nation on earth, has to offer. You all bring forth your own past, your own personal experiences, your own skills and traits, along with you, and your abilities will reflect those. Use your powers wisely, and NEVER for personal gain. DO NOT instigate combat nor excel a combat unless first attacked, and you MUST keep your identities a secret. Nothing said within this room can leave this room.

"That said, let me introduce you to your Power Morphers." He yanked the cloth off the table, revealing five identical, octagontal pieces of metal, smaller in size than Jason's own, but, otherwise, much like it in shape. "Think of these as extensions of your own body. Keep them on you at all times and DO NOT, DO NOT lose them. This is your first and last line of defense against anything evil that is more powerful that your average human. Do not abuse this power--use it wisely, and you'll find that it controls you as much as you control it--melding you and the energy into one, perfect being.

"Angelo Diaz, step forward." He did so. Jason lifted the first morpher from the table. "Angel, knowing and true, the power of the Blue Bat will be yours, powered by the Triceratops and the Mountain Blaster." He handed the morpher to the new kid, smiling and giving him a hearty pat on the back.

"Leigh White-Johanson." She stepped forward as he picked up the second morpher. "Silent and strong, the Green Snake powers, a fusion of Zeo Ranger IV and the Lightspeed Rescue Green Ranger, will be yours to command." He handed her the precious item and extended his hand to her. She shook it feverishly.

"Linsey O' Riley." The kid jumped forth at the sound of her name as Jason hefted the third object from the table. "Quick and agile, you are the Purple Panther, brought forth by the Pink Quasar Saber and the Noble Tiger." He handed it to her and scooped her up in a big hug. He then lowered her to the ground, turning back to the table and grabbing the second-to-last of the morphers.

"Erin Mercer." She stepped forward, in line with the others. "Erin, nimble and quick-witted, you are, and have always been, the Black Raven, infused by the powers of Zen Aku and Kimberly." He handed her the device, and she bowed before him. He readily returned her bow.

"And, finally," Jason said, picking up the last of the morphers. "Kaine Ngyen." Kaine stepped forth, taking his place in the center of all the other Rangers. "Brought forth by the combined powers of the Tyrannosaurus, the Lunar Wolfe, and the power of your own mentor, Zeo Ranger V, you, Kaine, strong and courageous, are the Silver Wolf." He handed the precious object to Kaine. No response was given, nor did he enact one. The mutual level of respect was already present.

"Together, you are the Wraiths, the unstoppable spirits of the night. Now, go out there and show 'em how it's done." The resounding cheers and hugs among the Wraiths were punctuated by Alpha's and my own applause. I, like Jason, was damn proud of the team we'd assembled.

The five loaded into the Firebird and raced off into the night as Alpha switched on the viewscreen, giving us a permanent eye on the rookies, able to watch for problems and coach them through any tough situations.

"Think they'll do alright?" Jason asked.

"Even if I didn't know the lot of them, knowing the man who assembled them would be enough," I replied, turning to the screen.

--

"Switching to scanning mode now," Kaine's voice crackled over the comm as we watched through the windshield-mounted camera. They were in that desolate part of town in which Jason and I had often found the Shadows, suburbia hell taken one step further as it had become dilapidated over many years if neglect. Considering it had been over three weeks since anyone last combated them, I had a hunch we'd be certain to find some tonight. The tinted layer slid down over the windshield, revealing a set of numbers rapidly changing in the top right-hand corner as the scanners automatically adjusted frequencies.

"Take the left up ahead, will you?" Jason said. There was a demolition site around the corner, a seven-story building that had started to come down on its own, so the wrecking crews had finally decided to move in and do their job. This half-destroyed building, never coming down due to the fact that the crews worked so slowly, became a popular gathering place for the Shadows.

"Holy mother of fucking God..." I muttered as they turned onto the side street. There were hundreds of them, maybe even thousands, everywhere except near the beams of the softly glowing streetlights. Many lingered near windows of homes, extending their tendrils inside to feed upon the dreams of children. This is what made them become three-dimensional, sentient creatures instead of merely the parasitic essences they began as. Jason and I had discovered this practice long ago, but we now knew the activity did the children no harm, but only made the Shadows stronger. It was when they became stronger that they did harm.

"Goddammit, Jason, you'd better pray that they haven't been doing this every night since we last fought them...otherwise, this batch could be the most powerful batch yet."

"And we just sent a group of newbies in to handle them."

"They'll be like lambs in a slaughterhouse."

"I've gotta call them back."

"Too late. They're already out of the car." I pointed to the viewscreen. The five teens had already started fighting the Shadows.

"It's not too late." Jason reached for the comm.

"Dammit, Jace! If they run, the Shadows will follow. We can't have them led back to us!"

"I'm not afraid of them."

"But the warehouse, the equipment!"

"It can be replaced."

"It CAN'T, Jace! Shit, Scott, if nothing else, think of Alpha!" Jason looked back at the small automaton and paused. He couldn't do that to his old friend. "You're doing the right thing, man."

"You'd better hope so. 'Cuz I'm gonna kick your ass if anything happens to those kids. At least turn up the volume so that we can hear what's going on, dammit."

I did as I was told. I had never seen Jace so upset before...

"There's too many of them!" Erin's voice rang out across the room as she kicked a Shadow in the gut, blocking a punch from another with her forearm.

"You're right," Kaine noted, staggering back into the camera's view. "It's time to do this."

"What's the matter, kiddies? Have troubles? The fun's just getting started!" The blue skinned man stepped forth from the crowd of Shadows, blade drawn.

"Spike." Though Jason said only the one word, I got much more from his tone. His hate, fear, anger, and a cold shiver down his spine.

"Think it'll work?" Erin's voice crackled and the camera shook as Linsey slammed one of the creatures onto the car's hood.

"Jason wouldn't steer us wrong." Kaine reached behind him, drawing the device from the back of his belt. The others followed his lead. As the sensors on the morpher picked up the moonlight, the device was activated. A previously invisible circle in the center turned, unlocking the two halves, which folded back and away, revealing the gold coin below. As the halves folded back, they extended, the mystical metal coating first the teenagers' hands, then their arms, shoulders, chest, torso, legs, and feet. At last, their heads were coated in helmets designed in the style of the animals whose power each commanded. They stood tall and proud before the Shadow, each placing his exposed morpher in the niche in the center of their belts, where latches locked them into place.

"Alright, Wraiths, let's show them how it's done!" Kaine shouted, taking the lead.

"It worked," Jason muttered, almost in disbelief.

"It worked!" I shouted.

"Ye of little faith," Alpha groaned. "Of course it worked."

"Oooh. Very impressive." Spike's sarcasm rang loudly, even across the comm. "And scary. Did I forget to mention scary? Feel free to destroy them any time you want to, boys. The monkey in the middle, though, is mine." The hordes rushed onward.

"Split up, keep 'em guessing!" Kaine shouted, reaching for the dagger in the sheath on his belt. When he drew it, flinging the blade forth, the one small section extended twofold, and he stood holding his new sword. He blocked Spike's first attack with ease.

"Oh, so they do have SOME intelligence. Unlike the other two, you guys actually have weapons."

"Keep the camera angle moving," Jason said, tapping rapidly at some keys. "We've gotta make sure they're all safe."

"Right," I replied, manning my own station. Angelo had backed into the nearby alley, with a swarm of Shadows following him. He quickly activated his sonic blasters, which popped up from his wrists, revealing small, satellite-dish-like weapons, and opened fire on the crowd. The vibrations disrupted the shadow's internal structure, and even successfully pushed some of them back into the streetlights, where they fried. He kept firing as he backed further into the alley, until finally he turned and ran, only to meet with a brick wall. A dead end.

"Uh-oh..." Angel cursed a couple of times before spinning back around and firing a few more shots. "Oh, well, if you can't fight your way through 'em, may as well go over them." He leapt into the air, pressing a couple of buttons on his suit's palms as he did so. The jetpack on his back kicked in, propelling him above the Shadows. Doing a one-eighty while in midair, Angelo turned back and fired again, aiming for the brick wall, which toppled down upon the creatures. "Alright!" he pumped his fist as he landed on his feet.

"Nice shooting, Diaz!" I shouted into the comm.

"Thank ya kindly, pardner. Now, if ya don't mind, I gotta go wet my whistle and see a little lady about a massage," Angelo responded, running off to find some more Shadows.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness," I added, with a sneer that he couldn't see.

"'And your faith in your friends is yours!'" Angelo shouted back, before his voice was drowned out by the sonics.

Leigh had fallen back to the demolition site, attempting to use it as cover. She spent her time picking off the few that could get through the small hole she had climbed through, since they were only able to enter one at a time, until the swarm finally pushed in the wall and came rushing at her.

"Woah. Didn't sign on for this..." she muttered. Depressing the button on her right palm, a small, rectangular box popped out of her wrist. She then lashed her arm forward, a whip snaking out of the box and snapping in front of the Shadows. It then quickly retracted on its own. The group continued to move forward. "Ah, hell, you're too much. Guess I've no choice but to surrender." Leigh snapped her arms upward, and the whip lashed out, wrapping around an exposed beam in the floor above. She swung forward, kicking two of the creatures back into the crowd and continued upward, ripping through not just one, but two floors. The whip retracted.

"Woah..." she said again, shaking her head. "Third floor, groceries, detergent, and lingerie." The Shadows, finding any handholds they could, quickly began climbing up after her.

"What kinda department store have YOU been shopping at?" I commented.

"You try thinking up witty puns after going through two layers of concrete, Creed." "CAT scans, Aisle 4."

"Not even funny, Creed." She shut up then, for the Shadows had arrived in force. Leigh turned her full attention back to the fighting. She was faring well, but they kept rushing at her, forcing her to step back. Almost as though they were trying to direct her movement.

"Leigh! Look out behind you!" I didn't know if my words came out in time, but Leigh had just reached the edge of the still-standing building, and took a step out into thin air. She lost her balance and fell.

"Shit!" she shrieked as she lashed out her whip, wrapping around an I-beam and swinging away, but felt no relief as she saw that she was headed directly for a spiked piece of metal, a long, severed beam that would make her chest into a bagel. "Double shit!" She depressed the button on her left palm and lashed out her second whip, wrapping around another beam, and retracted her first, changing her direction. Again, her relief was brief, though, as an arrow pierced her whip and she plummeted to the ground, losing consciousness on impact.

"Need a hand, Spike?" I knew the voice of the mysterious archer even before I saw her silhouette on top of the same building as before. She fired a second arrow, dropping Angel. "Or do you enjoy being beat up by little children now?"

"I can handle this, Eve!" Spike said through his fangs as he ground them together, pressing his blade hard against Kaine's. Kaine backed away and struck again, slicing through Spike's jacket and drawing black blood. "You'll pay for that, kid!" he shouted, rushing his opponent again.

"I got her!" Linsey, who had been picking off Shadows with her own arrows, now turned her bow skyward and drew another from her quiver.

"Oh, puh-leeze..." Eve groaned, mimicking her action. Turning aside, she fired without even looking. The two arrows connected in flight, exploding on impact. Eve cartwheeled off the building and landed inches in front of Linsey. She kicked the teen's bow out of her hands while ripping her own in two. The cord recoiled into one of the halves, and the once ornate bow was now two vicious-looking swords. She swiped them across Linsey's chest in an X, and sparks flew. Linsey dropped to the street.

At that moment, I got my first good look at Eve in the light. Part of her short, dark hair was pulled into a ponytail that protruded from the top right side of her head, sticking into the air and curling over only at the end. Her massive quiver was apparently attached directly to her tight, black, spaghetti-strap halter top, and the quiver had two clamps on either side in which she slid the base of her swords, so that the elaborate silver blades looked almost like wings. A chain ran from the loop in her navel, which was surrounded by a tattoo of the sun, to a hook on her quiver. She had black gloves on, the fingers of which were removed, much like my own. A belt hung at an angle from her hips, weighed down by a holster where a blaster was held in place by a snapped leather strap. Her short, black, leather skirt had slits in it near her inner thighs to allow better range of movement, and her boots went up to at least her knees. Lastly, I noticed her brilliant blue eyes, which would have been even more impressive if not for the wretched black tattoos running down either side of her face, straight from her forehead down her eyelid, angling in finally near her chin.

"That was almost TOO easy. I did hope for more of a challenge."

"Ask and you shall receive," Erin growled, knocking two Shadows out of her way to face Eve. I cold almost feel the cold glare through the yellow eyes of the raven's head helmet. Mercer reached back and pulled out the two metal sticks that were set in the holes in her scapula-area, striking a fighting stance.

"That's my girl," I said with a smile. "Show 'er how it's done."

The Shadows began to move in on the frozen Wraith, but Eve steadied them. "No. This one's mine." Eve yanked her blades free again, rushing at her opponent. The two's weapons connected with a loud clash of steel. Jason killed the viewscreen before I could see more.

"Hey! Whaddya do that for?"

"They're failing, Creed. They need back-up."

"Oh, yeah. Back in the saddle." I leapt from my seat. "I'll show dem Shadows what they get for messing with my friends." I headed in the direction of my cycle.

Jason's voice stopped me. "Wait." I spun on my heel. "Don't forget this." He pulled open a drawer on Alpha's workbench and removed a small, metallic object, and tossed it to me. I caught it with ease.

"What's this?"

"It's your morpher."

"Wha--?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"You heard me, Creed." Jason stepped forward, placing his hand on my shoulder. "You didn't think I'd forgotten you, did you, bro?"

"Well, I mean, damn, dude...I mean, sure we've fought with the Shadows hundreds of times together, side-by-side, but, I mean, damn...I never even DREAMED of this!"

"I don't see why not. You've always been a dreamer, Gawain, looking forward to a better reality, a new world for us all and doing whatever is in your power to make it so. You exemplified the spirit and the heart of a Ranger long before I ever handed that to you. And, because of that, thanks to Trey and Eric, you will call upon the power of the Soul, as the sixth member of the Wraiths."

"So...I was that fourth nominee you spoke of, not Leigh?"

"Yep. Just a coincidence that Kim introduced us to her."

"But, why not give this to me along with the others?"

"Honestly? I didn't want to have to use it if I didn't have to. You wield in you hands potentially the most powerful combination of energy we could muster. Fused together with someone like you, that could be intense. It could make you a prime target for our enemies. The second reason was more of a selfish one. You're my partner, my bro, my sidekick, even. Despite our considerable age gap, I know the two of us are closer than the five of them are, closer than they'll ever be 'till they learn how to work as a team. By making you one of them, I felt that you might bond moreso with them, and that I might even lose what we have."

"Bro, we'll never lose what we have. You're the first true friend I've ever known, Jace. Nothing will ever change that."

"Glad to hear it, Creed," Jason said, removing his hand. "Now, go out there and be a hero."

"Right." I tightened my grip on the device's handle, placing my right hand behind my back and flashing a grin in Jason's direction. "This one's for you, Scott. It's morphin' time!" I yanked the object around and waited as the metal coated my entire body, then tossed it into the air, letting it flip end-over-end a few times before snatching it up and attaching it in the rightful place on my belt.

My suit was unlike anything I'd ever seen. It was basically black, but had glittery speckles sporadically scattered across it. the helmet was just a basic helmet, no particular animalistic shape to it. Instead, a skull was emblazoned upon it in a deep blue color. Similarly, the entire skeleton of the human body was mapped out on my suit in this color, each bone exactly where it was supposed to be. "Greaaaat. If I ever hear something snap, I can check to see what's broken right away."

"I figured you'd get the most use out of that ability." Jason smiled.

"Ah, shaddup."

"Go, now...Save your friends."

I nodded, pumping my fist in the air, then running to my bike and mounting it. When I got on, the metal from my suit extended even more, encompassing my entire cycle in the same black-and-glitter color.

"Sweet feature," I said, revving up my bike.

"We thought you'd like it," Jason said. I brought up one hand to salute him before rocketing away. He stood there, arms crossed, shaking his head, and watched me go.

I don't think either of them knew the comm unit was still active, for I could hear their voices in my head. "Such incredible power...it's hard to fathom...are you sure it was wise?" That was Alpha.

"What do you mean?"

"The energy we put into that coin is symbiotic, bonding permanently with the user and feeding upon his own power. You gave it to Gawain, probably the most impulsive, headstrong, leap-before-you-look type of person I know. Not to mention his horrible temper. Are you sure you trust him?"

"With my life." The answer was short, simple. And nothing more was said.

--

"I'm nearing the battle ground now. Got any suggestions, bossman?"

"So now I'm the 'bossman?'"

"Yeah, just think, now it's your turn to be the giant, floating head."

"My life's ambition." This uncharacteristic bout of sarcasm made even me start to laugh. "Well, the Shadows have spotted you, and their hands are morphing into laser cannons. REALLY BIG laser cannons."

"Advice?"

"Yeah. Don't get hit." The laser fire started then, and I jerked the bike around quickly to dodge the shots, trying to avoid falling into any pattern of movement. "Quick, Creed, switch to stealth mode."

"'Stealth mode?'"

"It converts your suit and bike's metal into a type that reflects light, thereby making you invisible to the naked eye."

"Sweetness." I depressed the button on my right wrist and watched as I became a simple outline of myself. The laser fire stopped as the Shadows found themselves completely clueless.

"Glad you like it, considering it's your only weapon."

"Wait a minute, here. Diaz gets some kicking blasters AND a jetpack, and I get 'stealth mode?'"

"Angelo built his jetpack himself." Alpha had chimed in with the explanation. "If you want additional weaponry, you'll have to do the same."

"Thanks for the heads up, NOW...Geez, I swear you boys WANT me to fail."

"Nothing of the sort, Creed," Jason responded. "Teach 'em how we do things on planet Earth."

"Right on, Scott. YEEEE-HAAAHAHA!" I screamed, popping up onto my back wheel and jumping the bike over the first group of Shadows, heading directly into the midst of the circle where Erin and Eve faced off.

"What the hell?" Upon hearing the roar of my engine, Eve looked up, unable to see the source of the noise. Erin took advantage of my distraction, as I had predicted. In one smooth motion, she shoved the two sticks tip-to-tip and spun the lower of the two, screwing them together into one long lance. Holding it like one would a pool cue, she fired it forward, connecting directly with Eve's gut and launching her back toward the mass of Shadows, flinching in pain. She disappeared in a shower of golden dust before she hit the crowd.

Meanwhile, I released my bike. It crashed on top of three of the creatures, rolled off, knocking down a few more, and finally slid across the street in a shower of sparks. I landed inside the circle, smashing a quartet of the innermost Shadows to the ground as I did so, then deactivating my stealth mode and backing up until my spine touched Erin's. Glancing down the road, I noticed that my cycle had hardly a scratch on it.

"Thanks for the upgrade, Alpha. I lost more bikes that way..."

"Task at hand, Creed," I heard Erin say as she spun her staff around, preparing for combat.

"I am task-at-handing. You gotta learn to loosen up a little or these guys'll walk all over you. Oh, and the name's Gawain. How soon you forget." I winked, but doubted she could see it through my visor even if she was looking. I swear I heard a smile part her lips.

"Hey, batter, batter--swing!" I said, avoiding a blade strike and countering with a knee to the back of the neck. "Oooh...beamed him. That's a walk. Gotta be more careful." My fist caught another one in the face. "New batter!" Dropping to the street, I lashed my foot up in between one's legs with enough force to flip him face-first onto the ground. "Ouch, a pop-up off the fly. That one's gotta hurt." I leapt to my feet again, elbows lashing out into the throats of two more.

"Do you EVER take anything seriously?" Erin asked, crunching a couple of heads with her staff.

"Hmmm...let me think...ummm...no." I popped my foot into the side of another Shadow. "It's my thing. It works pretty well for me." I continued fighting. "'Cept at funerals. I get funny looks at funerals."

"You can't be serious."

"Believe what you may, but I've been banned from St. Alan's Cemetery back home after the death of Uncle Benny. Never liked the old bastard."

"You made a fool of yourself at your uncle's funeral?"

"Hell, no. Uncle Benny was a dog. St. Alan's is a Pet Cemetery. And I'm guessing that this joke is getting old."

"Smart, too."

"So, what do you think our chances of surviving this are?"

"You know the one about the snowball and hell?"

"Yeah."

"That."

"You know, when I die, I'm going to be asked to be buried with a snowball in my hand, just so that I can test that theory." I slammed two of the creatures' heads together.

"Good for you."

"I like cheese."

"My God, my God, why have you forsaken me?" Erin swept a Shadow off his feet with her weapon as she spoke.

"See? You're FINALLY getting it!"

"Getting what?"

"You mean that wasn't a joke?" A quick uppercut sent a Shadow into the streetlight's range.

"No."

"Then, nevermind. Don't suppose you have a high-powered spotlight somewhere on your person?"

"Oh, yes, I personally asked Angelo to install one."

"Really?"

"Yep. Ah, dammit...Batteries not included. The fine print gets you every time."

"You don't actually have a spotlight, do you?"

"Nope."

"I love it!" Throwing my fists up with glee, I connected with the faces of two more, dropping them to the ground. I glanced over in Kaine's direction, just to see how he was doing. It looked like he had a scrape across his chestplate, but, otherwise, his swordsmanship had proved a great rival to Spike's, being able to counter almost every blow. "So, how reliant do you think these peons are on their lieutenant?"

"Against badasses like us? Fairly so."

"Enough to retreat if he did?"

"Probably."

"Do you trust me?"

"Maybe."

"Give me your staff."

"Why?"

"Hey, I'll ask the questions here. What you think this is, Jeopardy?" She handed me her staff and began using her palms, elbows, and feet to fend off her attackers.

I paused for a moment, placing my index finger where the skull's mouth was and making a motion as though licking it, all the while knocking down Shadows with my elbows. I then held my finger to the air "testing the wind." "I'd kill to be able to lick the end of this. Always was a fan of the 'wet willie' craze of the 90s'." With that, I launched the staff, javelin-style, at Spike. Sure enough, my aim proved true and the tip of the weapon sank into his pointed ear.

As he dropped to the ground, he ripped the weapon free, allowing black blood to ooze freely down his face. "I'll get you kids for this, you hear me? I'll tear you apart!" Spike vanished in a mist of gold dust and Kaine's blade struck only pavement. The Shadows, seeing the retreat of both of their commanding officers, vanished into a light fog.

"It worked," I heard Jason say in my ear.

"It worked!" Erin shouted, wrapping her arms around me.

"Ye of little faith," I said, with a sly grin. "Of course it worked."

--

Jason's clearing of his throat FINALLY got the six of us to quiet down on the third try. Of course we heard him, but we were all too busy swapping stories and compliments to pay him any mind. Our battle wounds were minimal. Angelo's left arm was lashed to his chest, and he claimed he had lost all feeling in it, but Alpha assured us it was only temporary. Bandages wrapped around Linsey's entire torso, for I could see them sticking out in the gap between her shirt and her jeans. Erin had a black eye and a few bruises. Leigh's face and arms were scraped up pretty bad, an indication of how the rest of her body probably looked, too. Kaine had crusted blood around his nostrils and his left eye. My gut was an entire bruise where a Shadow had kneed me, but otherwise, I was fine. Having entered the fray later than the others, I had proven lucky. At last, Jason spoke, and we all fell silent, standing up proudly.

"Your first mission is over, Wraiths, and you have done well. I wish I could tell you that the hard part is over, but it's not. On the contrary, each time you walk out that door, you'll face a more difficult challenge than the time before, until, one day, you won't come back. I'd like to believe that that day will come because you have fallen the last of your enemies and have returned to your homes, but I cannot delude myself, or you. It would be wrong for me to do so. I'm giving it to you straight, here. Some of you will not live through this. I can't tell you who, or why, but I know you won't all survive. I can't force you to take that risk. In fact, if it were up to me, I wouldn't ALLOW you to take that risk. You have your entire lives ahead of you, to waste them like this saddens my very soul. This is your out. If any of you, for any reason, want to leave, go now. This time, I won't ask any questions, and I won't attempt to stop you. Just walk out that door right now. I'll even turn my back for a moment." He did so. When he faced us again, he seemed almost shocked to see the six of us still standing there. Erin had leaned on my shoulder for support, and Linsey reached out and grabbed Angelo's hand. But, still, we stood, just as proudly as before. Slowly, a smile crept onto his face.

"You kids are as stupid as I was at your age. Now, get the hell outta here. Downtime begins now. Report back here at 1500 hours, tomorrow." We continued to stand before him. "You lose your hearing in that battle, too? Go. Play. Have fun. Enjoy your youth."

"Sir," Kaine said, speaking in an almost cordial tongue. "We've all reached a decision. We're not leaving here unless you come with us."

"I'm not going to buy you beer."

"We wouldn't have dreamed of asking, sir. This was your victory as well."

Jason removed his shades and stared into Kaine's eyes. The Wraiths' leader's stern expression never left his face. He stepped over to Linsey, his eyes meeting hers. She giggled like a small child, beaming, looking away. Angel grinned and nodded when Jason stepped in front of him. Finally, Jace stepped back to where I stood, Erin leaning on my shoulder, Leigh standing at my other side. We all met his gaze. At last, I smiled.

"The verdict is in, bro."

"Guess I have no choice, then." He returned my smile. I patted him on the back as we all turned to leave.

"See you at 1500, Alpha!" I shouted back after us, waving.

"Aye-yi-yi. See you later, Wraiths." The door slammed shut behind us. "Kids, how I've missed them."


End file.
